Użytkownik:WiktoriaWiki3
O mnie= {| style="border:4px solid Blue; -moz-border-radius:5px; -webkit-border-radius:10px; padding:5px; background:white; margin:4%" cellpadding="15"; text-align:center; | {|style="border-radius:3px; 3px; width: 98%;-moz-border-radius:3px; background-color: LightCyan; border-bottom-radius:5px;" | left|170pxWitaj ludziu lub smoku na moim profilu :3 500px Jak tu już wbiłeś... to czytaj ;3> Jestem Wiktoria. '''Mieszkam w Krakowie i jestem fanką smoków :3 Na '''jws wiki jestem Nocną furią (patrz infobox). Często bywam na Berk jednak moje główne miejsce zamieszkania to okoliczne wyspy. Śpie i mieszkam na drzewach :D przy jeziorach, rzekach...często bywam sama i rysuje patykiem po ziemi :) Możesz mnie spotkać :D pamiętaj że TYLKO ja mam niebieskie oczy (masz tam gifa z mymi oczami+antywirus na samcie) :3 UFAGA BO ZJADAM XD Moi super Znajomi Ofca - ilovedragons (R.I.P), Toffina, Mop - Gezart, Nataszka, Belczi, Rory, Kapi i wszyscy ze skajpaja :P (w sumie cała wiki :D tylko tych co nie lubie to nie lubie lodżik xD ) Moje super wypocinki :3 left|200px|Moje oczy ;3 Wymyślony smok C: Opowiadanie :D MOJE ARTY - Czyli to co kocham robić, rysować ;) ufaga na oczy :V Moje osiągnięcia c: tag dużo link=https://www.google.pl/search?q=szczerbatek ruchome gify|left * 400 edycji party :D 2014-09-21 * 500 edycji party :O 2014-09-25 * Urodzinowe party :# 2014-09-27 * Przyjęcie do Gwardii Pyskacza :) 2014-09-29 * Roriusz wywalił mnie z czatu (derp) za powiedzenie Du*a :V 2014-09-29 * 600 edycji party :D 2014-10-08 * 800 edycji party x3 2014-10-24 * 5 minut mod party :v (bo wiesz jak chcesz więcej info ;)) 2014-11-02 * 1000 edycji party :) 2014-11-12 !!!! * 1200 edycji :D 2014-12-07 :3 Kupiłam JWS2 na dvd w Empiku - hue hue XD 2014-12-17 * Rozwalenie klatki chomika (nadal żyje chomik - spokojnie) XD 2014-12-19 | godzina 22:45 * 2000 edycji 2015-04-02 :D * 2064 edycje 2015-04-02 ... czemu to piszę? Masz całe życie... możesz nad tym pomyśleć i wysnuć dziwne teorie ;3 * Miejsce 9 w rankingu + odznaka; Za dużo smoczymiętki (100 edycji jednego dnia) + Jeszcze kilka innych odznak xd 2014-04-07 * MEM HODORA NA CZACIE!!!! 2015-04-08 Wkładzik No mały xD Ale się staram :D dodawać coraz więcej informacji i je poprawiać/uzupełniać. bardzo x3 Głównie dodaje informacje z School of Dragons, Rob i zdjęcia C: Wiki Tablica https://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/048/3/b/wikipodpis_test_by_wiktoriawiki-d8idouc.png |-| Co lubie= {| style="border:4px solid Blue; -moz-border-radius:5px; -webkit-border-radius:10px; padding:5px; background:white; margin:4%" cellpadding="15"; text-align:center; | {|style="border-radius:3px; 3px; width: 98%;-moz-border-radius:3px; background-color: LightCyan; border-bottom-radius:5px;" | Moje ulubione smogi C: Szczerbatek i Hełm.jpg|1.Szczerbatek Chmuroskok pokłon.png|2.Chmuroskok Wandersmok F2.png|3.Wandersmok ( nie ma nazwanego bohatera więc gatunkowo) Angry-bewilderbeast&Valka.jpg|4.Oszołomostrach Valki Gruff hero.jpg|5.Gruff Krzyż Berk.png|Tajemnica XD 1.Szczerbatek :) * Sand Wraith c:, Woolly Howl - jeśli będą w serialu lub filmie 2.Chmuroskok :D 3.Wandersmok :P 4.Oszołomostrach Valki :V 5. Gruff :* 6.Tajemnica... czyli Toffinusy Pospolitusy aka Lenie C: (pozdrofienia dla Toffinki) Co robie?/czym się zajmuje? - czasami rysuje ~na kartce i na Foto-szopie oraz Pajnt tul sej xDthumb|300px|Dumny smok w Gwardii Pyskacza! :D - pływam - od czasu do czasu gram w gry W co gram? * SoD na oficjalnej stronie (nick Toriax), SoD Toriaax (konto nr 2) * SoD na facebooku Smoki: :3 SPIS SMOKÓW - Tabelka; Tutaj * Rise of berk * Assassins *(wszystkie (najbardziej Black Flag c:-ciekawostka taka :3)) | Crysis 1,2,3 | Little big planet 1,2,3 | Battlefield 3,4 | Rayman Orgin, Legends | World of Tanks, World of Airplanes | Minecraft | Simsy 3 (Simsy 4)+ dodatki | Inne strzelanki xD * Twitch / hitbox - potral live Moje ulubione filmyC: * Jak wytresować smoka (wszystkie) * Produkcje Marvela (Iron man, Avengers, Strażnicy galaktyki, Kapitan Ameryka itp.) * Kung fu pandy , Epoki lodowcowe itp. też lubię :) * Hobbit C: / Film - Książka (taka se... ale lepsza niż inne ;)) Ciekawostki o Mnie link=https://www.google.pl/search?q=jak wytresować smoka 2 szczerbatek gif|left right|600px 1. Nie lubię mięty w lodach, tymbarku XD. Jak byłam mała brałam krople żołądkowe (chorowałam często) i to mi przypomina ten smak :D 2. Mam niebieskie oczy (woooooooooow) 3. Posiadam le chomika nazwa LeDropsik. 4. Jestę prezydentem. 5. Mam przytulankę Szczerbatka (derp) 6. Mój plan dnia to 1. Wstać, 2.Cieszyć się ze smoczego życia, 3.Iść spać :) 7. Kofam muzyke z Assassinów (soundtrack) 8. Jak słucham muzyki z jws to mam atak twórczości. Jak nie zaczne rysować to mi odwala xD 9. Jestę Youtube-fanem! Oglądam Reziego, Pingwina, Mulciaka itp. (brawo jak ktoś wie kto to xD - granie w gry, śmieszne filmiki, itp.) 10. Put a banana in your ear C: Wiki Tablica https://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/048/3/b/wikipodpis_test_by_wiktoriawiki-d8idouc.png |-| Moje ulubione zdjęcia/strony= {| style="border:4px solid Blue; -moz-border-radius:5px; -webkit-border-radius:10px; padding:5px; background:white; margin:4%" cellpadding="15"; text-align:center; | {|style="border-radius:3px; 3px; width: 98%;-moz-border-radius:3px; background-color: LightCyan; border-bottom-radius:5px;" | Moje ulubione gify (pokaz slajdowy) :D jws2 trailer.gif jws2 trailer 1.gif jws2 trailer 2.gif jws2 trailer 3.gif jws2 trailer 4.gif jws2 trailer 5.gif jws2 trailer 6.gif jws2 trailer 7.gif Szczerbuś1.gif Szczerbuś2.gif Szczerbuś3.gif Szczerbuś4.gif Dragons.gif Dragons 2.gif Chmurek1.gif Chmurek2.gif Chmurek3.gif Chmurek4.gif Chmurek5.gif Moje ulubione zdjęcia/gify Toothless szczerbatek.gif|Ale Fajnie :3 Rybka.gif|Masz rybge :v Tnf 5.JPG|Słodziak OOO.png|O.O Czkawka i Szczerbatek w Jak Wytrsować Smoka 2.png|Przyjaciele na zawsze... Dragons cloud gallery 03.jpg|Wielki :O Valka i chmuroskok drap drap.png|Drapanko Ryuca_wzywanie_alfie.jpg|Sama robiłam :3 Musaza.png|* 5 minut mod party Chmurosgogbyme.gif|Mucha!!! *pac, pac* gdzie poleciała?! (historia z życia ;-;) Densy.gif|Klaps Czkawke i dance c: Mniam.gif|Mniom :D Liiiz u kijan.gif|Liz u kijan xD Liiiz.gif|Liz v.2 Szczerbeł uśmiech słodki.gif|:) Czkawka i Szczerbatek podczas szybowania.gif|JEJ c: Szczerbatek i płomień (2).gif|Co to jest??? takie świetliste i... SZCZERBA.jpg|Siła mojego Ghatunku :3 Moje ulubione storny Ta wiki Smoki - oficjalna strona Facebook naszej wiki yt mojego yt bera C: Facebook mojego ulubionego ytbera C: - jego strona na yt też C: w myszy też gram :D - chcesz ze mną grać? pisz do mnie C: SoD - gra o smokełkach <3 Legendarne Furie! WoW O_O Wiki Tablica https://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/048/3/b/wikipodpis_test_by_wiktoriawiki-d8idouc.png 450px 450px